Living, Dead
by Banana Matriarch
Summary: They were not living, yet they were not sure if they were completely dead. Maybe both...   One Shot


I admit, that yes, I can't just keep posting stories, and not finishing them. But c'mon, it's fun. And this was just pounding in my head, so yeah.

I have chapter two of She Was the Personal Assistant it goes something like that- here and ready to upload, but I would like a few more reviewers. Because that's how I roll.

:D

I own nothing, but if I did, Naruto wouldn't be a PG anime/manga.

Kukuku! ;3

I found myself in the realm of the living dead, I couldn't see, but I could hear, I couldn't think straight, but some one was thinking for me. The darkness hinting at the edges of my mind, was the only thing that kept me alert, maybe this was the end, maybe a new beginning. I felt a tug at the back of my mind, and a feather light touch swept through my body, I shivered on instinct.

Some one was calling for me, I didn't know who, but I knew if I wanted to know, I would have to fight the darkness.

It swept up on me, the elated feeling of joy, when some one touched my cold body, I'm still here…still fighting to come back to you.

I tried to fight the thing controlling me, but it was useless, it tightened its grip, and I was thrown deeper into the dark abyss.

No, I thought, no I want to wake up.

And the thing released its grip, and I awoke with a gasp, and the pain of a thousand fires running along my skin.

Some said my name again, like a mantra. Over and over again, I should tell them to be quiet, I really should.

I open my eyes, which takes more effort than I would have liked, and I see nothing. I cant see- this must be some sick joke, I can't see, all I see is black- I must still be dead.

Dead, _dead, dead, I'm still dead, dead. I'm dead._

There was a nagging feeling in the middle of my stomach, something wasn't right.

Before I could rationalise what I was doing, I stood up, ignoring the flashing pain running through my body, and the sickening _rip_, that sounded as I stretched my stomach, something warm and sticky was oozing down my abdomen, but I ignored it.

I take a few steps into the darkness, and cough as I inhale- all I could describe is black fog- and fall to my knees, it's in my lounges, and it burns.

It burns worse that my skin does, and falling into a volcanic pit wouldn't hurt this much. I scream, as it moves from my lounges, into my chest, slowly burning a whole straight through me- that's how it feels, like I'm being burnt from the inside out. My screams turn raspy, and once again, I'm plunged into darkness.

The burning never stops, even though I loose my sense or reality, it never stops. This is hell, this is how hell must feel- no- it's worse than hell.

Something is making its way up my throat, something hot, but not burning magma, something soothing.

On reflex I open my mouth, and I start to feel tired as it slowly climbs out of my body. Maybe it's my soul, leaving me- now I'll be soul-less.

The fire in my heart, it has slightly lessened, and I'm able to breathe properly.

What is this?

I hear my name again, they're close by, so close- something wet touches my face. Rain?

More people are saying my name now, I can hear them, it's like a chant, a song, I know a song that never ends, yet this one doesn't end either.

The pain is just a dull throb now, and as I try and open my eyes, instead of darkness…

I see light.

I gasp, and reach a hand out to the light, and it reaches out to me, I fell a sense of whole some content fill me. The light caress's my skin, and I sigh.

I am truly dead.

The light wraps around my arm- and I'm being pulled up, as I stand, I notice its not light all around me, its snow, and it's beautiful. The white snow covers everything like a secure blanket, holding a promise of growth when it leaves, a promise of life.

I take a step, and another one, and I keep going. I don't know where I am, I don't know exactly who I am, but if I keep walking, I'm bound to find out something…

_It's only when we truly know and understand that we have a limited time on earth - and that we have no way of knowing when our time is up - that we will begin to live each day to the fullest, as if it was the only one we had._

_- Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

I purposely left out any indication who, the person was, and I also left out if the person was alive or dead. Maybe it's just me, or do I think I'm getting a little more mature? I don't know, but I do know that every author gets a high from reviews.

_**Read and Review.**_


End file.
